Mike's Magic Act
The Small Railway Engines enjoy special visitors. Weather it's The Thin and Fat Clergymen writing a story about them or even a visit from Sir Topham Hatt. One morning, the engines saw their drivers putting up posters. "What's going on?" asked Rex. "The Great Perfino, a famous magician, is coming to preform at the Main Station" said his driver. "You'll all have to bring people to view his act." said The Small Controller. "Oh Great!" fussed Mike. He likes pulling trucks more then coaches. "Come On, It shouldn't be that bad." replied his driver. Rex, Mike, Bert, Jock and Frank all got coaches from the yard and took many people to the Main Station. It was very crowded by the time Bert's train came in. Then Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas all came in. The Great Perfino stepped out of Douglas' cab. Everyone clapped and cheered. "For my first trick." he exclaimed. "I will turn my hat inside out!" He did so but Mike was not impressed. Then, The Great Perfino flipped his hat again and pulled out a real live rabbit. People were amazed and so was Mike! "How did he do that?" he asked. "Magicians never say how a trick is done." Jock told him. "Next, The Ball of Mystery!" The Great Perfino held up a curtain and suddenly, a ball started to fly in the air! "WOW!" "AMAZING!" "INCREDIBLE!" shouted the people. Then, the ball flew up in the air and landed on Rex's funnel. (WOOOOOSH!) The steam sent the ball high in the air and The Great Perfino caught the ball. After a few more tricks, The Great Perfino left. "Thank you for coming!" he said. The Little Wester Engines puffed away and The Small Railway Engines took the people back to the designated stations. Mike couldn't stop think about Magic. The next day, some coaches were talking with Frank which gave Mike and idea. He told them to tell Frank to close his eyes. "Frank close your eyes" they told him. "Ok...." said Frank, puzzled. Mike gave the coaches a big push and they shot forward. "Now open your eyes! The coaches have gone and Mike is now next to you." Mike said in a mysterious voice. Frank opened his eyes. "Wow! Nice Magic Trick Mike!" "That wasn't magic!" said Bert. "Mike just pushed these coaches forward and they ran into me." Frank was upset and so was Mike. "I really want to do something magical that impresses the others" Mike said to himself. Mike tried all sorts of things. He tried to convince Rex there was a rabbit in his water tank but it didn't work. He also tried to say that his mind could control the ballast hopper to Jock and Oliver but that also didn't work. Then Mike had a great idea. One morning, he felt very stuffed up in his funnel. "Ugh, I don't feel at all!" he fussed. "You all know what that means!" laughed The Small Controller. "Extra Work?" groaned all the others. "Come on, it shouldn't be...AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" sneezed Mike. As he sneezed, a ball flew out of his funnel. "By the power of my mind, I will make this ball float." The ball really did float! It was floating because of the wind but the others didn't know this. The wind died down and the ball landed in The Small Controller's hand. "Wow Mike, you really are Magical!" said Rex. Bert, Jock and Frank agreed. Mike just winked at The Small Controller and laughed. Characters *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Frank *The Small Controller *The Great Perfino *Duck (Dose Not Speak) *Oliver (Dose Not Speak) *Donald and Douglas (Do Not Speak) *The Fat and Thin Clergymen (Mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (Mentioned) *The Blister Twins ''(Cameo) ''